Germany x Reader x Prussia: Write to Her for Me
by threepinkdoors
Summary: After finding a young you in the midst of a shattered city, Prussia (Sir Gilbert) takes her in to live with him and his brother Germany (Ludwig). But soon, something happens and Prussia has to leave, causing a shift in his relationship with you.
1. Chapter 1

This man had the most mesmerizing eyes you had ever seen. They were like fiery rubies, burning through your soul. He spoke in a soft tone, despite the harsh German accent. "Are you alright?" You looked up into his eyes, still captivated by them. He smiled softly and picked up your tiny body. "Zehre's von right here!" he shouted.

A group of soldiers crowded around you. You clung to the man's slender, milky white neck. "She doesn't look any older zahn ten," one of the soldiers reported after inspecting you a bit.

"Gut. Zehn I shall take her to zee camp," the man stated. "She can't shtay here like zihs." You watched as the soldiers stood firm and held their arms out in unison before turning and leaving to investigate the crumbling, war-abused city. "Vaht is your name, Kind?" he asked as he carried you back to camp.

"_-_," you answered.

"Zaht is a Gut name, _," he smiled. "You can call me Gilbert. Gilbert Beilschmidt."

You smiled up at him. There was something almost too amazing about this man. "Are you a knight?" you chirped, remembering the stories of how handsome the knights-in-shing-armor were.

He looked down at you in surprise. "You zihnk I'm a knight?" You nodded; he blushed. "I used to be..."

You gasped; a real-live knight like in those storybooks! "Then... can I call you Sir Gilbert?" you squeaked. His blush deepened and he nodded. "Sir Gilbert... The Awesome!" you giggled.

*~*

There was a small knock on your door. You looked up. "Come in," you called. A tall man with blonde hair and cool winter for eyes stepped in. You smiled. "Hallo, Ludwig."

Ludwig forced a smile. "Hallo, _."

You frowned. You had been living with Gilbert and Ludwig for almost ten years. Ludwig never smiled. "What's wrong?" you asked, easily seeing through his facade.

Ludwig bowed his head. "It's Gilbert."

You jumped. "I-is he alright?"

Ludwig nodded. "He..." he cleared his throat. "He's going on a long trip. I don't know vehn he vill be back."

You breathed a sigh of relief. "Don't scare me! I thought something bad happened to him! Well, when's he leaving? I want to say goodbye to him!"

Ludwig shook his head. "He's... already gone."

You twitched. "W-without saying goodbye?" Tears fell from your (eye color) eyes. "N-not awesome, Gilbert..."

Ludwig walked over to you. "He told me to give zihs to you." You looked up in time to see Ludwig handing you an envelope. On it was your name, printed in Gilbert's elegant calligraphy. "Read it," he ordered, though it sounded more like he was pleading.

You opened it and began to read, "To the most awesome girl I've ever met. I'm sorry I had to go on such short notice. Duty calls, you know! I, the Awesome, am needed everywhere! ... Just kidding. I wish I could have stayed with you a little longer. I had so many dreams about us together... Take care of West for me. I don't know when I'll be back so you'll be my awesome replacement! I'll see you soon. Love, Sir Gilbert."

You caught yourself smiling like an idiot. "Hey, Ludwig?" You looked up at him. "If I write a reply, would you send it for me?"

Ludwig choked back tears. He knew you would ask that. "Sure, _."

You giggled as you wrote the reply, retelling the memories of the tea parties 'Princess _' and 'Sir Gilbert' had together. You wrote to him that you wanted to see him again as quickly as possible. You signed and dated the letter and shoved it in Ludwig's arms, anticipation overflowing from you. "Thank you Ludwig. I hope he writes me back soon!"

Ludwig gave you a genuine smile. "I'm sure he vill, _."

*~*

_"I'm going on a trip, West."_

Ludwig looked up from his manual. "Vaht?"

"You heard me. Zee Awesome Prussia is going avay!" he snapped.

"But..." Ludwig started, still in disbelief. "Vaht about _? You love her."

Gilbert stayed quiet. "Ja. I love her. But so do you." Ludwig turned red. "Zaht's vhy I vant you to do me a favor."

Ludwig looked away, knowing it would be something completely unethical. "Vaht is it?"

Gilbert looked over his shoulder and smirked. But the obvious sadness would not leave his face. "Write to her for me."

Ludwig sighed. "Stupid Bruder." He looked at your letter, reading it carefully. He moved to his typewriter, saying aloud what he wrote. "Zee Awesome Prussia has responded!"


	2. Chapter 2

_A few years later..._

It wasn't easy rebuilding a country after a devastating war. You helped Ludwig in whatever way you could, feeding the people, making clothes for them, and helping make mortar. Ludwig did most of the hard work, along with the men. He slaved away, day in and day out, climbing dangerous heights to rebuild people's homes and vital offices that needed work. You wondered if perhaps that red flag* that hung over the capital had anything to do with it, its bright and vibrant color like a looming threat of what would happen if you were not careful, had anything to do with the determined face Ludwig always had on when he worked. He seemed to always push himself harder when he caught a glimpse of it, as if trying to prove to himself and the world that he could easily kick the Reds out of the city and out of the country, by himself. You knew it was a gamble living here with him. But he was all you had left.

One day, you looked up to see planes flying low. They were American planes; one of them wiggled its wings. Little packages fell from them, suspended by tiny parachutes. The children rushed for the streets, catching the little packages and eating the sweet candies that came from them**. You beamed and rushed to the outskirts of town. Ludwig was working out there today, flattening the ground for the American's to land their planes. You reached there just in time to grab a basket full of lunches and some water to give to the Americans.

You handed the first pilot his meal. He was a tall and handsome man with ashy blonde hair the color of wheat fields and a pair of shining blue eyes, the blue you've only ever seen out at sea. "Thanks, darlin'." He smiled as he took his meal and sat down to eat.

You handed out food to the rest of the pilots, seeing Ludwig helping take down supplies for inventory and rationing. "I don't know vhat these people would do without you, America," Ludwig gushed, his face turning red. "Thank you."

"Hey, it's no big, Germany. Those Commies! They should be frothing at the mouth, knowing that we're willing to go great lengths to help out a friend in need." the American responded. Oh, you thought. So _that's_ America... He looked right at you; you looked away. "Who's she?"

Ludwig stared after you. He was quiet for a while. "Her name is _. She's vith me." Was that a twinge of jealousy in his voice?

You heard the American laugh. "Hey, calm down, Fritz! She seemed really nice. I just wanted to thank her for feedin' this poor soul!" He winked at Ludwig and made his way over to her. "Hey sweeite!"

A blush came across your face. "Hello, Mr. American."

"Aw, don't be like that! I'm Alfred F. Jones. You can call me Alfred, Al, Alfie, whatever you'd like!" the cheery American said.

"Nice to meet you Alfred. I'm _," you answered.

He smiled. "So whatcha do out here? Don't tell me you work outside all day!"

You nodded. "Yes. I'm helping rebuild the city."

Alfred shook his head and looked at you with concern. It was dangerous to work outside, not to mention difficult. "That's a shame... I know I just met you, but I want to offer you a place to stay. In America." You were shocked. Everyone dreamed about going to America. It was the land of opportunity. The land of the _free_ and home of the brave. Your life was set if you lived in America. But then you looked at Ludwig. He had already done so much for you, especially after Gilbert left. In fact, Gilbert trusted his well-being to you! You couldn't let your knight down! And Ludwig would be devastated if you left. Not to mention, you'd probably miss him too... You and Ludwig had actually grown quite close since Gilbert's departure. You couldn't leave him, even if you wanted to.

You shook your head. "I'm sorry, Alfred. But I have things I need to do here in Germany." Alfred looked at you with a confused face. "Years ago, a very good friend of mine told me to take care of someone while he was away. I can't leave until he comes back."

Alfred scratched the back of his head. "Well, I can respect that. But if you ever need anything, drop me a line." He handed you a piece of paper with a telegraph address. "I guess I'll see you next time, _!" he laughed before rushing off to board his plane.


	3. Chapter 3

You and Ludwig were staying in your old home. It was a mess thanks to the Allies, but he rebuilt it was best he could. However, you noticed Gilbert's letters stopped immediately after the invasion of Germany. You wanted to ask Ludwig about it, but you weren't sure how.

It was dinner time now, and it was mostly quiet when you ate together. You sucked in a deep breath. "H-hey, Ludwig?" Ludwig looked up from his manual. It was the most important book he owned-it must have been, since he never seemed to part from it and he was always reading it. Sometimes you wondered what it was about. "W-where did Gilbert go?" Ludwig twitched. "I mean, you said he went on a trip but you never told me where he was headed to..."

Ludwig sighed and closed the book, leaving it on the table. "Gilbert... did not tell me vhere he vas going. I zought he vould have told you."

You swallowed a lump in your throat. "I've asked... but he missed the question completely. And now he hasn't sent me any letters back."

Ludwig noticed the tears forming in your eyes. "I'm sure he's just busy," he spoke with a quiet tone. "Perhaps he hasn't had time to get to zee typewriter. You know how he is about vork."

It was true that Gilbert was always working. You would find him slaving away at his desk in the middle of the night. But when he would see you in the doorway, he would put his things aside and call you over. _"Vaht is the princess doing up so late? Vould you like me to shing you a lullaby?"_ he would say. And no matter how late it was or how much work he had to do, he would stay up with you until you fell asleep. In the mornings you would hear his boss yelling at him, but he would always shoo it away, saying he had 'much more important matters' to attend to.

You looked up at Ludwig, determination in your face. It seemed to surprise him; he'd never seen you look at him that way. "Gilbert would never stop writing to me. He'd have to be dead before-" The sudden realization hit you. "He's... He can't be..."

Ludwig thought fast. "I'm sure he's shtill alive. He vouldn't die before saying goodbye." Somehow that made you feel no better. "Perhaps his typewriter broke! Ja, and he hasn't had money to buy a new von..." This made you smile. Though Gilbert did his best to be with you, you also knew he was short on money. Then again, so were you. "He'll be back to writing to you in no time. Don't fret over zihs."

You nodded. "Thank you, Ludwig. You've always been there for me... I know Gilbert didn't mean to, but he hurt me when he left. But you never left. You even helped me keep in touch with him!" Ludwig twitched again, but you didn't notice. You looked down at your lap. "I've been... really selfish lately. I want to keep thinking that Gilbert might come back really soon. But it's been years, and he hasn't given me a clue of how much longer he would take." You placed a little fist on your bosom and folded your other hand neatly over it. "I've been hurting and aching for someone. At first I thought it was Gilbert, because I missed him and I had the caprice of seeing him again to the point of running away and looking for him." Your eyes shot up and you looked Ludwig dead in the eye. "But then I realized that wasn't the case. Gilbert's gone now, and he may never come back. And I'm not going to wait for him any longer. This pain that I've been feeling wasn't for Gilbert. It was for you. The thought of losing you makes me faint with worry. I'm sorry I didn't realize this sooner."

You got up and walked over to his side of the table and kissed his cheek, your heart thumping loudly as you did so. You turned to leave, but immediately felt a hand wrap around your tiny wrist. You looked back; Ludwig was looking up at you, a pleading look on his face. A blush slowly crept up his cheeks, and he sighed. "I... I'm not really gut at saying zings like zihs..." he stammered. "I have alvays like you, _. Ever since Gilbert firsht brought you home. But you grew up, and so did my feelings for you. Vhen I saw you talking to zhat America, I vas very angry. I vanted to shtrangle him for looking at you zhat vay, and I didn't care if he never helped me again." You were right; he _was_ jealous. "I-I've been holding zihs back for some time, but I zihnk now is the perfect to chance to ask you..." He stood and cleared his throat, pulling a little box out of his pocket. You froze as he dropped to one knee. "_, I vant you to marry me. I don't vant to be vizout you anozehr minute."

The tears that had swelled in your eyes now fell hard like the rain. You could feel yourself smiling like an idiot again, but you didn't care; you were happy. The man you had fallen in love with wanted to marry you!

*~*

Ludwig was nervous. He fumbled with his bow tie. He wanted to make sure everything was perfect. When he was pleased with his work, he gave himself a small nod before moving to his desk. You had given him another letter to send to Gilbert, but he hadn't responded yet. There was just one problem; it was gone. Ludwig looked frantically around for the letter, opening and closing drawers like it was his job. The blood drained from his face. Not only was the letter gone; so was his manual. The one he always carried around. The one he ripped apart and placed copies of your letters to Gilbert in, along with a copy of his response. The manual he liked reading over and over again because it made him feel closer to you. It was gone.

He slumped down in his chair. Someone stole the letter and the manual. He buried his face in his palms. Then, something caught his eye. It was a torn piece of paper laying under his desk near his feet. He picked it up. On it was a single word, 'Danke,' written in a hand he thought he'd never see again.

A tear fell from his eye. "Bitte, Bruder."

**Epilogue**  
_Somewhere outside the city..._

Gilbert looked back to the city he once had control over. So many memories had been made in that city and the area around it. Now, the city lay in ruins, but it was slowly picking itself back up. He looked down at the manual in his hands. He kept them, he thought. Then he smiled. "Good job, Lutz. Now go live happily ever after."

He turned his back to his home and headed back towards the black car that awaited him. A tall man in a brown coat and a soft pink scarf held the door open for him. Now that Gilbert was sure you were safe, nothing was going to stop him from coming back home again. Permanently.


End file.
